


Gold

by FeathersAndStripes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Slow Burn, Sort Of, it's not focused on at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersAndStripes/pseuds/FeathersAndStripes
Summary: Close friend of the Inquisitor, Ash (just Ash) is summoned to Skyhold to assist the Inquisition when it's discovered that there's a connection between her nightmares and a mysterious Red Templar hideout found in the Emerald Graves. Ash is very quickly forced to juggle her uncovered, forgotten past, as well as her strange new abilities. All the while, she finds herself under the fierce gaze of a handsome former Templar...and she doesn't know if it's a good thing or not.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Onward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I don't wanna ramble to I'm gonna say some stuff before we get into it, and then I promise my notes will be much shorter from here on out!:
> 
> \- This is my first ever post on Ao3! Thank you so much for checking out my work and I hope you enjoy it :)  
> \- Ash will most likely come off as a Mary Sue character and for that I apologize. I will try my best to keep her grounded while also giving her a plotline that I personally find to be fun and interesting!  
> \- This story will take a lot. A LOT of liberties in the Dragon Age universe. I've only ever played Inquisition, and despite playing through the game multiple times I've not quite grasped the proper lore for this world. If there are any inconsistencies with the lore or if I'm flat out ass-backwards about how I present Thedas, please forgive me. I'd be more than happy to try and fix something if you want to leave a comment about it!  
> \- On that topic, I will be taking a lot of personal liberties in writing my OC into this world. She's not meant to fit quite right into Thedas so she'll naturally be able to do stuff that...well, might not be lore friendly. Again, I'll try to keep the Mary Sue-ness to a minimum here! All critique is welcome!  
> \- When I say slow burn I mean "you're gonna die of old age before they hold hands" slow burn ;)

**Chapter 1: Onward**

On the bar in a darkened tavern, recently wiped clean of spilled ale and blood (typical of this location, the fights were considered a "greeting" by most), laid a letter. The paper was expensive, adorned with a gold trim and a symbol of an eye surrounded by the flames of the sun crested atop and in the middle of the parchment. Upon the page, in a neat and strict hand, was written a note:

_ "Ash, _

_ First thing; I'm not dead. I know it's been a long time- almost a month now right? That feels strange to say considering we've spoken almost every day throughout the last four years. I don't know how to explain to you what's happened this past month through a letter...it would honestly be easier to tell you in person. I know I should've told you I was alive as soon as I was able to, but...things have been difficult. Regardless, I apologize for that. _

_ To be honest, there’s another reason I’m writing to you. Your name has come up in conversation recently, as someone who could help me. Help us. Again...too much to explain through a letter. I have to ask you a favor Ash. I don't know if I should be asking you this at all, but I think you might be the exact person I need right now. If you're able...and willing, to help. Please come see me.  _

[Below the message are detailed instructions of a far off location and how to get there]

_ One more thing, Ash. Even if you can't help, I still want you here. Your friendship means the world to me, and I miss the old days where we were able to confide in each other and laugh at the stories we would tell. I miss having a friend. _

_ Respectfully, _

_ Nazera (Raven) Adaar" _

**~*~**

On the desk of a wealthy suite that overlooked sprawling white mountains, that was basked in the warm glow of a cozy fire and bright sunshine, laid a letter. The paper was crumpled and ragged; clearly worn on as though the owner had spent a great deal of time writing out their note. In curved and uneven handwriting the following message was written:

_ "Raven, _

_ Yeah I gathered you might not be dead based on the very handsome Raven (not you, the bird) that landed on my windowsill this morning. (don't blame me if he has an upset stomach later by the way...I may or may not have fed him a generous amount of honeyed ham)  _

_ Has it been  less  than a month? Seriously? When your best friend goes silent for more than a week it feels like a YEAR. I don't want to jump to any conclusions...you seem stressed so I'm sure you have a good reason for going dark on me. But I was worried. Initially I was angry with how you reached out. I guess I wanted more apologies, and less requests of favors. But I guess there’s no other way to approach the situation here. You're a pain in the ass when it comes to logic but you always make sense in the end. That's why I'm trusting you now. _

_Of course I'll help, however I can. Honestly I could care less about the favor. I just want to come and kick your ass...and hug you too, I guess. I'm glad you're alive. This letter has relieved a rock that's been sitting in my stomach for a long time. And by the way, The Inquisition? I know you didn't mention it by name but every drunk that stumbles through this place blabbers about Skyhold, the “fortress in the mountains”. I'm not surprised you've thrown your hat in with that lot since you've always been the more disciplined (and good) sort. I'm curious what sort of role they've got you working up there._

_ Anyways, I'll be there. It'll be about a three day trek for me, maybe four if I'm not feeling lazy about it. Be prepared. _

_ Lovingly and Super Glad You're Not Dead, _

_ -Ash _

**~*~**   
  


There were a few things about her trip to Skyhold that Ash admitted she hadn't properly prepared for. One, was the biting cold in the upper reaches of the mountain towards the end of her journey. She followed the correct trail of course; at this point so many pilgrimages had been made that a solid path of dirt and ice had been pounded into the ground. But it seemed that a course that was commonly occupied wasn’t a guarantee for warmth, and Ash (being someone who lived in a cozy seaside town) completely lacked any form of warm outerwear. So there she sat, atop her horse swaddled in thick blankets while the only bit of skin that was visible between the soft fabric was her nose and her fingers. 

Second, she was unprepared for Skyhold itself. She had never seen paintings of the place, nor had she read any official descriptions. Being a barmaid, she had only heard tales that would leak from the mouth of a sagging drunken sailor. Some were wildly exaggerated of course; some men said that it was a palace of pure ice carved into the mountain itself. And that it was entwined with gold. And guarded by a dragon. Ash though perhaps that the part about the dragon would be the closest to truth. Other accounts had been more logical, stating that it was a fortress of stone set atop an ice cloaked ravine. But none of these stories, no matter the extravagance, doted on how  _ large  _ Skyhold was. 

Ash stared up at the grey walls, mouth slightly agape, as she leaned back on the ass of her horse to get a clear look at the outside of the fortress before being swallowed by a stone archway. She straightened up, shivering and pulling her blankets around her shoulders. She stared forward as she moved into the inner reaches of the fortress, glancing around a courtyard that was filled to the brim with soldiers, nobles, and various Inquisition recruits. "Oh boy." she breathed, nervously. She was out of her element here. 

_ "To the right are the stables, where Horsemaster Dennett can ensure the comfort and safety of your horse." _ was what Raven's letter read. Currently Ash had that very letter tucked in her belt, having read and re-read it multiple times to make sure she was taking the safe mountain path to her destination. And so, following the orders of her friend, Ash steered her steed to the right, plodding through a throng of strangers until she reached the stables. It was quiet and tucked in the corner, surprisingly (and thankfully) empty. To her direct notice, there were only two current residents of the stable. A gruff looking bearded man that occupied the inside of the barn (blacksmith maybe?) and a dark skinned man with silver bristles lining his jaw, who stood outside.  _ He looks like he's done with my shit and I haven't even spoken to him yet. _ Ash noted to herself. She wasn't the largest fan of making herself known, and opted to hop off of her mare instead of talking to the man directly at first.

He noticed her though, and instantly walked over, business as usual. He noted Ash's appearance; a dark messy ponytail, with curious gold and grey eyes. She stood at a tall and proud stature, though somewhat shrunken by a kind desire. She was draped in leathers and cloth (and ice cloaked blankets), with a lovingly worn bow draped across her back. _She's no soldier_ , the Horsemaster noted.

"I'll take it from here." He remarked, reaching for the mare's reins. 

Ash hesitated, but remembered what Raven said, and after a quick moment relinquished her horse to the man. He noted an odd tattoo on her left wrist as it was temporarily exposed. 

"Horsemaster Dennett?" Ash asked, as she moved to trade her blankets out for a half packed knapsack that she was able to throw across her back. The man gave a curt grunt. 

"Yes, that'll be me."

"Alright." Ash responded, glancing over her shoulder at the courtyard before back at the man. "My friend Raven mentioned you, erm. You don't happen to know who that is...or where she is, do you?"

Dennett paused, impatience covering his features quickly. "No. You expect me to know every face in the Inquisition?" He turned his back on Ash and gently tugged the mare to follow him to the stables. "If your friend is here then you’d better start looking. Skyhold is a large place"

  
  


Ash bit her lip as she watched him walk away, shaking her head. "Good, thank you.." She muttered to herself before turning on her heel and beginning her search.

**~*~**

Initially Ash was nervous about asking strangers where her friend was. It felt like such a  _ stupid  _ question considering the size of the place, but she truthfully had no other ideas on how to start. The nerves were brief however, and were quickly replaced by annoyance.  _ Seriously? _ She thought to herself, as yet another group of nobles turned their noses up at the exhausted woman. How could no one know who Raven was? A Qunari archer that stood feet above the average man surely wasn't that easy to overlook. 

After checking the entrance, the tavern, and the training grounds, Ash finally resigned herself to beginning her search within the large stone hall that stood in the middle of Skyhold. Ash felt she was  _ certainly  _ unwelcome there, but she had no other options. She passed through the large wooden doors into a surprisingly cozy interior. Glorious red drapery decorated either side of the hall that was lit by large stone braziers, and at the end of the long stretch of red carpet, stood an impressive wooden throne. Ash stared at it, wondering if she'd ever actually SEEN a throne before.

"You new here?" A rough but friendly voice spoke to Ash's left, and she turned her attention to a red-headed Dwarf sitting in front of a roaring fire. He had pages sprawled out in front of him, pen in hand, and an expression that begged for a distraction. Ash smiled at him and approached, comforted at one of the few friendly smiles she'd seen this afternoon.

"Yeah- yes." She responded, unsure of how to compose herself in this place. She’d always had the bad habit of speaking...somewhat oddly. Typically with made up slang, words that didn’t exist, or with painfully informal sentences that rang of an inside joke despite no one being in on it. While it typically didn’t bother her to be called odd for it, she felt an urge to  _ not _ stand out as a weirdo in this place. They’d probably throw her in jail or something. "A good friend of mine invited me here and I'm- well, I'm trying to look for her now." 

The Dwarves mouth twitched into a grin and he nodded at Ash's rather ragged appearance. "I take it you haven't had much luck?"

Ash exhaled. "No."

"Well maybe I can help. I'd like to think I have an idea about what’s going on around here." He stood up, scooting the wooden chair out from under him with a deep clacking sound. "Does your friend have a name?"

"Raven?" Ash asked, daring not to be too hopeful. She personally wondered if it might be better  _ not  _ to find Raven at this point, for the benefit of the Qunari. Ash swore that Raven's ass was gonna get beat for not setting a meeting place and putting her through this nightmare.

The Dwarf took a thoughtful look on his face as he reached up to scratch a stubbled chin. "Raven, huh?" He remarked. "Does your friend uh...have a  _ full  _ name?"

"Full name..." Ash said, trailing off before reaching up and rubbing her face with both hands. FULL NAME. Raven was just a nickname. Of course people might not know who she was, since Ash was the only person who actually called her that. In her exhaustion from her travels Ash hadn’t even thought about it. She groaned and shook her head. "I can't believe I didn't ask for her full name." She muttered, muffled through a pair of chilled hands.

The Dwarf laughed. "Don't be too hard on yourself. It could happen to anybody."

Ash dragged her hands down her face and crossed them over her chest, looking sheepishly down at the Dwarf. "Nazera Adaar, that's her full name."

The Dwarf's expression turned  _ extremely  _ curious at this; a mixture somewhat between surprise and amusement. "Oh...HER. I know her. Tall Qunari woman, right?" He paused. "I suppose all Qunari are tall, actually."

Ash perked up, feeling a renewed rush of energy. Someone knew who her friend was! Finally! Mentally Ash was kicking herself for the wasted hour of using the wrong name. "Yes!" She exclaimed, dropping her hands down. "Do you know where she might be?" 

The Dwarf gestured for Ash to follow, moving past her and turning towards an open doorway further down the hall to his left. "I do, she passed through here not too long ago actually. Oh and-" He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "I don't think I got your name."

Ash followed gratefully. "My name- oh. It's Ash. Just Ash."

"Of course." The Dwarf responded, that tip of amusement hanging his voice that Ash found rather charming. "Full names are too long, why bother?" He kept walking. "The name's Varric Tethras. Glad to see that The- uh, Nazera had a life before all of this started."

It was an odd thing for Varric to say, but Ash didn't question it. "I'm just glad someone actually knows who she is."

Though Ash couldn't see his face, Varric's smile grew wider. "Oh yeah, I know who she is."


	2. Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ash almost dropped the stone piece but instead, gripped it tighter. On the disc, carved in a disciplined hand, was the exact symbol she had drawn on that small piece of parchment three years ago. The symbol from her nightmares."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Thanks for checking out Chapter 2 of "Gold", I hope you enjoy it! Apologies if the chapter seems inconsistent or rushed in any way. Believe it or not I've been trying to get this thing done for the past few days now, but I only seem to want to write when sleep deprived. Que my writing skills not being as sharp when I'm half asleep. :'D
> 
> Regardless, critiques are always welcome!

Varric's path to Raven led Ash not too far from where they met. The first door they passed through led to a cozy looking study. It was bathed in the comforting orange glow of a roaring fire, which warmed the tips of Ash’s fingers and ears. Another door was opened, which led to a stone hall that had been broken into rubble on the right side. While a good amount of the wall was still standing, chunks had seemingly been blasted out to reveal a beautiful, unobstructed view of the mountains below. A bitter wind whistled through the stone, and Ash drew her arms together, shivering.

"So...your friend." Varric said as they walked towards an imposing set of massive, closed wooden doors. "Do you...know what she's doing here? In The Inquisition, I mean. Not just Skyhold."

Ash tore her gaze from the blinding white mountain sides to the back of Varric's head at his question. "No idea." She remarked, slowly beginning to wonder once again what Raven's role in The Inquisition could be. "She’s good with a bow, and likes to get herself into trouble. I figured out a scout of some sort. She didn't really explain anything to me in her letter, though." 

"She  _ does  _ get herself into trouble doesn't she? That's an excellent point." Varric responded cheerfully, approaching the doors before pausing once more and looking back at Ash. "She’s just through these doors; in a meeting or something."

"Really?" Ash asked curiously. Raven was always the professional type, and much older than Ash at that. About 10 years or so. While the two of them were extremely close, Ash would admit that she often viewed Raven as an older sister as well as a good friend. As such, it didn't surprise her too much that Raven may have taken up a more important role in The Inquisition Ash had initially thought. "Erm...I should wait outside then, I guess.” She glanced over at a wooden bench behind her and pressed her lips together.

"Nah, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Here, allow me." Varric responded with a grin. Without giving Ash a chance to respond he threw open the doors, revealing an impressive scene before them.

Around a wooden table that was covered in an assortment of papers and trinkets, stood four people, all of whom reacted at the disturbance. The first was a woman to the left. She wore a cloaked garb that covered a short head of fiery red hair, and her eyes shot up instantly at the interruption. Though no expression drew across her face, her blue eyes flashed dangerously as she turned her attention to the Dwarf and the woman. 

The second was a man, who stood straight with a confident and strong stature. He was garbed in armor and a manned cloak, and atop his head sat a clean head of golden hair. His armored hand flew to his sword as his dark gaze traveled to Varric, before settling with uncomfortable intensity on Ash. She averted her eyes.

The third was another woman, who stood out much more than the other two due to her expressive golden and blue outfit. Her skin was dark and smooth, and even darker so was the hair that was piled to a braided bun on her head. She gave a surprised start at the interruption, straightening up and clutching her notes. 

And then there was the last, who Ash’s gaze came to rest on almost instantly. The Qunari- Raven, Nazera Adaar, stood at a grand 6'7 with an impressive set of twisting horns that sprouted outwards from her skull as if being shaped by the wind. In between the horns was a set of braids that was piled into a large bun behind her head. Everything about her appearance was dark, from her freckled skin to her eyes. Only her hair held a mixture of silver within the naturally dark braids. She turned to face the interruption, rearing up to her full height after being bent over the table, presumably closely studying the maps. The stern expression on her face quickly faded in the presence of her friend. She smiled, speaking before the others could.

"You made it."  
  
Ash was at a loss for words for a moment as she studied her friend. Raven looked tired. _Really_ tired. Dark bruises circled around her eyes, and she had clearly lost weight due to her slightly sunken in cheeks and thinner appearance. By no means was Raven stringy but now, the woman who had always seemed to be built as sturdy as a wall, seemed to be more fragile (if only barely so). Ash’s eyes swept around the room once more, and she hesitated. She wasn’t quite sure how to act here, as she thought that maybe running over and offering the Qunari a few choice punches in the arm may not be appropriate.  
  
She opted for a calmer greeting instead. “Of course! It’s good to see you again, Raven.”  
  
Raven chuckled and walked over to Ash, clapping her on the shoulder before pulling her into a hug. “I’m glad you’re here. Sorry I wasn’t able to meet you when you arrived; I got a little distracted with…er...” She trailed off as she pulled back, reaching up and rubbing the back of her head.

  
Ash frowned slightly and tilted her head. She recognized that expression on her friend's face, though it wasn’t one she saw too often. Raven was hesitating to say something, but Ash wasn’t sure what it could be. After all, she had only just arrived, and after not having seen each other in 4 years...hesitation seemed silly. Luckily, Varric was there, and Varric was _solely_ there to make things interesting for himself.   
  
“Well,” He said, with a casual air that was almost _too_ innocent, “I’m sure she understands, with you being Inquisitor and all.”  
  
Ash half turned her torso to stare at Varric, while Raven shot him a tired look over the top of the woman’s head.  
  
“Huh?” Ash looked at the Dwarf in confusion. He crossed his arms and shrugged. Ash turned back around to face Raven. Raven, who looked tired. Raven, who commanded the attention of the entire room. Raven, her friend. Raven... _The Inquisitor?_  
  
Ash wasn’t always the best at keeping her expressions under control; she was prone to dramatic eye rolling and sighing more than she would like to admit. But she could at least say that in moments where it mattered, she was able to keep herself under some sort of composure. So, with only a twitch on her brow and a flash in her eyes she responded in a calm tone. “That’s...new.”  
  
Raven dropped her hand from the back of her head and offered a sheepish expression. “Like I said...too much to put into a letter. I was hoping to catch you when you got here and explain things privately, but…” Again, she trailed off. The onlookers around the room watched curiously. They weren’t used to seeing their Inquisitor at a loss for words.  
  
Varric, who’s work was now done, merely offered a tilt of his head and a smirk as he exited the room.   
  
“Perhaps we should take a break, Inquisitor, and continue our discussion at another time.” Spoke the redhead. Ash noted her accent was a charming mixture of Ferelden and Orlasion, and she quite enjoyed how it sounded.  
  
Raven seemed to have forgotten where she was, and regained a bit of her professionalism that Ash could only assume she used often as Inquisitor. “My apologies.” She said, turning to face the three that were standing at the other side of the table. “I got distracted. Ash-” Raven said, gesturing to her friend and then around the table. “These are my advisors. Leliana, Commander Cullen, and Lady Josephine Montilyet.”   
  
_Raven has advisors..?_ Ash thought, unable to wrap her head around this new information as she looked around the table. In simple terms, Leliana was the redhead, Cullen was the armored man, and Josephine was the fancy woman. Ash offered a smile and general “hello’s” to each of them, attempting to stay formal while trying not to make Raven look bad. They all offered greetings back, though all but Josephine (who true to her diplomatic nature offered the warmest “Welcome”) seemed visibly suspicious of the newcomer.   
  
“It’s good that Ash is here.” Raven said, continuing to speak. She swept past the pleasantries as something more pressing was clearly on her mind. “She’s the one I told you all about...who might be able to help us with what we found in the Emerald Graves.”  
  
Ash finally moved to stand next to Raven, as opposed to behind her. She didn’t like that all the advisors were staring at her, but she also didn’t like the idea of hiding. She looked at the side of Raven’s face curiously. The Emerald Graves? What on earth could she help with there?   
  
The Qunari reached across the table, picking up a worn piece of parchment and handing it to Ash. “Do you remember this?”  
  
Ash took the paper, looking at it. It was both rough and soft in her hands, seeming in danger of tearing from the slightest movement. She noted that it was blank and flipped it over to the other side. On it was a somewhat crudely drawn symbol...[something she found herself quickly recognizing.](https://imgur.com/V2BR9K9)  
  


”Wait...I drew this…” She murmured, rubbing her fingers over the faded ink. She recalled a moment years ago where she hastily scribbled the symbol down while attempting to explain it’s origins. The drawing smudged, but not much. “Why do you still have this?”  
  
“I don’t know. The symbol always fascinated me...and I guess I never got around to throwing it out.” Raven responded, raising and dropping her shoulders in a shrug. She then reached across the war table again, picking up a rather large object that was wrapped in a dark green cloth. “Do you remember why you drew it?”  
  
“Of course.” Ash responded, feeling an uncomfortable shiver in the back of her neck. “I used to see it all the time in a reoccurring nightmare I had.”  
  


Raven eyed Ash closely. “How much about that nightmare do you remember?” She asked.   
  
Ash sat the paper down slowly, still unsure where all of this was going. “Uh...not much really. After I stopped having the dream it sort of just..faded away.” She rubbed her wrist nervously. “What’s this about, Raven?”

Raven handed Ash the wrapped object, expression troubled. “Scouts reported a few Red Templars that had been seen entering an old Fort in the Emerald Graves…” Ash noted the object was quite heavy in her hands as she began to unwrap it. She listened to Raven as she spoke, feeling unfamiliar with the name “Red Templars” but not wanting to ask questions. Yet.   
  
“We went to check what they were up to, intending just to clear the place out. When we got there it was empty but…”  
  
A bit of worn stone poked out from between the folds of the dense fabric as Ash continued to pull the wrappings off. Once she succeeded she was merely holding a rounded and chipped piece of stone in her hands. It was unnaturally shaped, clearly old, and about the size of a dinner plate. She ran her fingers along the edge of the relic as she flipped it over curiously.   
  
“I saw this carved in one of the walls and I thought I recognized it.”  
  
Ash almost dropped the stone piece but instead, gripped it tighter. On the disc, carved in a disciplined hand, was the exact symbol she had drawn on that small piece of parchment three years ago. The symbol from her nightmares.  
  
“What?” She whispered in shock, moving her fingers through the grooves in the carving to confirm it was indeed real.  
  
“I broke it off and brought it back to Skyhold to compare to your drawing. If you’ve dreamt about this place and have memory loss...Ash, maybe you’ve actually _been_ there before.”   
  
Ash looked up at Raven, clutching the relic. There were a lot of implications that she wasn’t prepared to deal with, and as a defense, attempted to deflect. She had given up on her past long ago, and truthfully was tired of trying to figure it all out. “Maybe. But you asked me here to help _you_ with a favor.” She reminded the Qunari.   
  
“Yes.” Raven responded, knowing better than to press her friend. She reached out and gently took the stone from Ash, setting it back on the war table. She looked over at Leliana, who began speaking without needing any further prompt from the Qunari.  
  
“Despite the castle being empty when The Inquisitor first arrived, our scouts have reported constant sightings of Red Templars entering the walls. What we don’t understand is why they all have yet to come back out.”   
  
Ash raised an eyebrow. _I guess that’s weird_ , she thought. But not really that dire, was it? “So...what.” She responded, more in confusion than disrespect. “They probably have a secret exit or something?”  
  
“We have already considered that.” Cullen chimed in, voice somewhat impatient. “We sent soldiers in to scour the area high and low but came up with nothing. The remains of the fort itself are simple rubble. There’s few places to hide anything, let alone an army.”  
  
Ash gave a low hum in response. “Er...I see. So where exactly do I come in here?”  
  
Raven turned to face Ash directly, leaning her thigh against the table. “Dreaming or not, at the moment you’re the only person I know who’s been inside of that place.” She said, expression troubled. “And according to you it wasn’t rubble; it was fully built.”  
  
Ash nodded. “Right.”  
  
“I wouldn’t ask you to go there in person, it’s too dangerous.” Raven continued. “But there might be a way for you to go back...in a sense. We have a mage here who’s an expert on all things related to the fade. I’ve already spoken with him about it and he thinks with some training, it could be entirely possible for you to willingly revisit that nightmare, and be _aware_ that you’re dreaming.”  
  
Ash’s stomach knotted, which she thought later was silly. The nightmare frightened her, sure, but it was just a _dream_. Surely if she was within that dream once more, lucidly, she’d recognize how preposterous it was...right? Shadows would be shadows, and that was that. But still, in the moment, she couldn’t help to have a defensive tone in her voice when she responded.  
  
“I- okay. What...I mean how would that help? Would it really be necessary for me to go back...there?” _Do I have to go back?_  
  
“The goal-” Raven responded, patiently. “Would be for you to explore the Fort. As it is...or was. You and Solas could gain information that we no longer have access to. You could help us figure out exactly what these Red Templars are up to.”  
  
Solas, Ash assumed, was the mage. It was after all a very mage-y name. She thought about her nightmare- _really_ thought about it. Ash prided herself on having the ability to vividly remember any dream she’d ever had, no matter how long ago it was. All it took was one phrase, one moment, to unravel the entire scene before her like a highly detailed painting. Holding the stone brought back so many memories of that nightmare, ones she had happily forgotten. It wasn’t just a terrifying dark room with shadows. It was helplessness. It was fear that would catch in her throat and make her eyes roll back into her head as though she was begging to face death first. It was pain that splintered under her fingernails and her eyes and her arms, pain that radiates from within her bones and her heart. It was mostly nonsense mixed in with a few choice pictures and raw emotion. She remembered the symbol so vividly, more than all things, but she had no clue why. The real nightmares came not from a piece of art but from the twisted and melting faces of her torturers, and the loud clangs of screeching metal that drilled deep into her skull. It was more than a nightmare to her, and Maker, she didn’t want to go back.   
  
She glanced around the room and realized she had been deep within her head longer than was comfortable. Everyone was staring at her, waiting on a response. Ash was ready to find a way to somehow decline, as the cowardly part of her begged to win. But when she saw her friend’s face, that seemed to anticipate disappointment, Ash realized that this was bigger than her and a fear. A fear of a single dream. How could she possibly decline when the task asked of her was so simple? Was she really that selfish?  
  
She offered, perhaps not the most convincing smile to Raven, but a smile all the same. “Okay. I’ll help, of course. Any way that I can.”  
  


Raven’s shoulders, which Ash realized had been bunched together and tensed, dropped as the Qunari relaxed. “I knew you would.” She turned her attention to her advisors once more, addressing each of them with the confident tone of a leader. “Leliana- send a bird to Solas letting him know to return as quickly as he’s able. Cullen, we can continue discussing the Freemen of the Dales tomorrow morning. For now, send a few soldiers to Fairbanks to let him know he and his people are under the protection of The Inquisition until we’re able to assist him in a more direct manner. Josephine, could you please make sure that Ash has proper quarters set up? The one we discussed will be perfect.”  
  
The advisors all responded individually as they trickled out of the room, finally leaving Ash and Raven alone.   
  
“You know,” Ash said, attempting to relax herself with her go-to humor. “If you ever boss me around like that I’ll kick your ass.”

  
  
  



End file.
